Bustre
History In July 2016, Charles announced that he would quit "Bustre" with a 10 track album, claiming that he lost enjoyment out of creating, and has became stressful.http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sosidn He also said that his songs failed to sell, and he couldn't spend the majority of his time on it.https://www.reddit.com/r/Monstercat/comments/4rvv5s/bustre_album_announcement/d54m3tn In June 2017, Charles uploaded the track "I Can't See You" to his Bustre soundcloud account, with a link to his new alias, KONKAI. He released his first track as KONKAI in September 2017, a remix of "Prism" by MYLK. Timeline 2012 December * December 5, 2012: Bustre released his debut Monstercat single, Zero-G. The song appeared on Monstercat 011 - Revolution. 2013 April * April 5, 2013: Bustre released his second single on Monstercat, Hurt For Me (featuring Thallie Ann Seenyen). The song, which was Seenyen's only appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. June * June 28, 2013: Bustre released his third Monstercat single, You And Me (featuring Myth). The song, which was Myth's only appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. August * August 26, 2013: Bustre released his fourth Monstercat single, Riftwalk. The song was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery along with You And Me. 2014 January * January 22, 2014: Bustre released Shadow, his fifth Monstercat single. The song was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. May * May 7, 2014: Bustre released Don't Forget (featuring LaMeduza), his sixth single on Monstercat. The song, LaMeduza's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. November * November 21, 2014: Bustre released his seventh Monstercat single, Everything's Different. It was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 May * May 6, 2015: Bustre released Combine, his eighth single on Monstercat. The song was featured on Monstercat 022 - Contact. This was his final appearance on Monstercat. Monstercat uploads # Zero-G #* December 5, 2012 # Hurt For Me (feat. Thallie Ann Seenyen) #* April 5, 2013 # You And Me (feat. Myth) #* June 28, 2013 # Riftwalk #* August 28, 2013 # Shadow #* January 22, 2014 # Don't Forget (feat. LaMeduza) #* May 7, 2014 # Everything's Different #* November 21, 2014 # Combine #* May 6, 2015 Trivia * You And Me was the last song on Monstercat's youtube channel with the first visualizer. * Charles has an alternate account "little sierra," on SoundCloud, alongside his main accounts Bustre and KONKAI. * Charles is a quarter of the indie band The Brackets. * His channel name is itsBUSTRE * Charles is a skilled guitarist and is currently the guitarist on Fox Stevenson's Dreamland: Live tour. Artists featured * Thallie Ann Seenyen (1) * Myth (1) * LaMeduza (1) Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs as Bustre * This Is An Album About Science *# Male Logic *# Red Letter Day *# My Machine *# They Call It God *# This Is A Song About Science *# Medicine *# The People's Machine *# Money Ain't Life *# Isaac *# Female Logic *# Things I'll Leave Behind For You *# Further Than The Eye Can See *# Secret Weapons *# Portal Storms *# Redemption *# A World Apart * Everything Has An End *# Grief (with Anna Yvette) *# Devotion *# To Die For (with Thallie Ann Seenyen) *# Kindred *# Calamity (Part 1) *# Calamity (Part 2) *# Strange Love (with Laura Brehm) *# Honesty (with Cat Martin) *# Everything Has An End *# Strange Love (with Laura Brehm) (Telomic Remix) * Deus Ex Machina EP *# Inversion *# Deus Ex Machina * This One's For You *# If It Takes Forever *# Interlude 1 (Music Box) *# Slip Away *# Nevermind *# Interlude 2 *# This One's For You *# Interlude 3 *# One Last Time VIP (feat. Zoe Moon) *# Don't Come Home *# Blue * Noir EP (with Phase) Records *# Bustre & Phase - Noir *# Bustre & Phase - Recall *# Phase - Freedom * Kyushu Speedway EP *# Going Nowhere *# Kyushu Speedway Albums/EPs as Bustrexx * A Common Element EP Records *# Wave By Wave *# Not Anymore (feat. Veela) *# Talisman *# The Business of Sadness (feat. CoMa) *# Reflections Edge *# A Common Elements (feat. Tessa Der Kinderen) Singles as Bustre * I Can't See You * Hyperbeam * Empire * her music box * Riftwalk VIP * departure * beacon * Bahamut Zero * Looking Glass * Tree Speak * deep * あなたを振る * El Psy Congroo * 灼眼のシャナ * sorry for scaring you * Access * metamorphosis * just who and why * ost * vib2 * In The End (feat. LaMeduza) * Sledgehammer remake, why not? * Via Purifico * How To Disappear * chuggington theme - lolol * Mega Massive Ultra Boom * Forest Boy * 30 minutes * interlude4 * floating (made using one piano note) * Mono Sweet - Nation Arcade * Sure Shot * Patience * Something 'Outta Nothin' (with CoMa) * One Last Time (Wandering Flame) (feat. Myth) * Unnatural Progression * Where Have You Been * Pressure * Retention Tech * Don't Be Negative * Bodysnatcher * Jupiter Beatz * Land of the Unknown (feat. Myth) * Broken Heart Syndrome VIP * The Business of Sadness (feat. CoMa) Records * Careless (feat. LIGHTS - Siberia) Singles as Little Sierra * are you sad again * hey ur cute * 今日の悲しい話意 * sharing cigarettes with u (with ブロックル) * left with nothin * girl ive got no chance * constant existential dread * sorrow * why did i believe you * west * good morning loop * W A V E S H I N E * 夢国 ーｄｒｍｌｎｄー (with ブロックル) * freeze time n walk the ocean * evening loop * i wish you could understand * acceptive_disappointed * easy to forget * girl with short blonde hair (with ブロックル) Remixes as Bustre * S.P.Y - Dusty Fingers (feat. Diane Charlemagne) * Singularity - Rift (feat. Jenn Lucas) * Kayliox - Glass (feat. Meron Ryan) * Ghost Order - B.A.T.S (feat. Myth) * Stan SB - Give Them Hell * Pandub & Entraik vs JIKES - Neo Eden * Bon Iver - Holocene * April March - Chick Habit * Feint - Horizons (feat. Veela) * Holly Drummond - Out Of My Mind * Mr FijiWiji - Winter * Feint - The Journey (feat. Veela) * Beastie Boys - Sabotage * Buddygirrl - Escape (feat. Iain Mannix & Veela) Remixes as KONKAI * MYLK - Prism References Category:Artists Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Bustre discography